


I Bloody Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Death, Disturbing Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Murder, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chucky gets Andy birthday presents.Andy really shouldn't have been surprised in the slightest.





	I Bloody Love You

There’s a collection of hands on his table.

Well, more specifically, there’s a collection of hands _in a vase_ on his table, set on display as though they were flowers. Littering the floor are gifts wrapped in colorful wrapping paper, ranging in size and shape, blood pooling underneath and leaving a huge stain in the carpet. “Happy 20th Birthday Andy” is written in red, dripping liquid on the opposite wall, confirming his fears: Chucky killed again.

For _him_.

Andy stares with his mouth hanging open and his eyes blown wide, a hand slowly lifting to his mouth, “Jesus Christ…”

“Do you like your gift?”

“_Ack_—”

Andy jumps back, hand pressed against his chest and heart threatening to jump from his chest. He turns around to come face-to-face with the smiling, red-eyed face of his Buddi, swallowing down his fear and disgust. He forces a smile. “Hey, Chucky…I see you’ve been busy, huh?”

Another stretched smile from the doll. “Of course. Nothing but the best for my bestest buddy.”

Andy swallows, “yeah,” and steps back, back bumping up against the kitchen table. He glances over his shoulder at his “gifts,” fidgeting with his sleeves. “S-So…who did you k—um, get as my birthday presents, Chucky? I’d really like to know.”

“Just some friends,” Chucky says off-handedly, and Andy’s face pales, his mind conjuring up the faces of friends, family, coworkers, neighbors—anyone who could’ve fallen victim to the doll’s murderous acts. “Why? Do you not like them?”

Andy holds his hands up, “Th-That’s not what I meant, Chucky—”

“I could get more!”

“N-No! No, you don’t have to, please don’t, I just…” he wracks his brain, trying to think of what to say, “I…I’m just so overwhelmed…that you would do something so kind for me. I didn’t think you’d get me presents.”

Chucky’s smile returns. “Of course I would, Andy! You’re my only friend. And as your friend, all I want is for you to be happy.”

Happy. Yes, Andy can say that the doll has made him happy—but that doesn’t take away from the times his favorite toy has also scared the living hell out of him, like now. _Damn whatever lets him do shit like this…_ “I want you to be happy, too, Chucky. I’d do anything for you.” Considering the amount of evidence he’s had to hide over the years, that statement rings true louder than any other, the very gravity of the statement all but knocking the wind from his lungs.

Chucky perks up at his words, his eyes glowing blue. “Anything?”

Andy swallows down his nerves, “Yes.”

The doll grins. Bouncing on his heels, Chucky climbs onto a chair and up onto the table, gently setting the bouquet of rotting hands aside to make his way towards Andy. He raises up his arms, making grabbing motions at the taller man.

Andy fidgets but complies, picking the doll up and holding him in his arms. His heart thrums in his throat, eyes settling on a knife resting behind the doll, just within reach.

A sickening idea comes to mind, the man’s eyes lighting up.

“Andy?” Chucky tilts his head, blue eyes filled with worry. “Are you alright?”

The man doesn’t respond. Instead, he leans forward, kissing the doll on the mouth.

It’s a quick exchange, though it feels like an eternity. There’s a loud crackle, the popping and snapping of electricity sounding as Chucky’s circuits run haywire, unsure of what to do. Chapped lips meet plastic and rubber, Chucky making a small squeaking noise before melting in the other’s arms, returning the kiss with an awkward, stiff tilt of his head.

Andy’s fingers tangle in the doll’s hair, one arm holding the doll up and the other reaching behind him, fist grasping onto the knife’s handle and pulling it closer. Ready to strike.

Chucky wraps his arms around the man’s neck, unaware, humming a familiar tune underneath his breath. “I love you, Andy.”

“I love you, too, Chucky,” Andy murmurs. He holds onto the doll tighter, and, before the other can move, he drives the knife deep within the other’s back, the doll letting out a surprised choke before going limp, circuits crackling and eyes growing dim.

He’ll be back, Andy knows. He always comes back, always understanding, always apologetic—only for the cycle to repeat itself, the doll going on to kill for Andy’s “benefit.” Always so that they can have “fun.”

It scares him, how far Chucky is willing to go for him. But, a part of him can’t help but find it endearing. Exciting, even.

God, the things this doll has done to him. He’s not sure if he has any sanity left.

With a sigh, the man collects the tiny doll in his arms, carrying it back upstairs and into his bedroom. He lays the broken body down on his bed, running his fingers through his hair and blinking hard—mind racing as to what to do. Wondering if he should do anything at all.

It’s okay, he decides. People are dead, but he can fix this, just like he has all the other times. He’ll put up with it for his best friend, even if it means he has to kill the doll a thousand times.

Friends ’til the end—even if such an end is bitter and laced with blood.

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a prompt in the writing discord i'm in that was basically "write about characters either kissing or killing"
> 
> so i did both. bc. i can. 
> 
> in other news i love chucky and am hyperfixating bad on the buddi version idk if you can tell lol


End file.
